And You Didn't Think To Tell Me
by KRDABC123
Summary: This was a fic request from tumblr: - A fanfiction where kira tells lydia that stiles likes her and lydia goes to stiles? Based off of scira talk in 5x05?


A/N : Hello again! I haven't been on this in _so_ long, but I have been actively writing on tumblr. I just thought that I'd post a few stories that I had written to get a better roll on this account. I would really appreciate reviews, and if you have any prompts for me, I can chat with you through PM. Thanks again and I hope y'all enjoy ;)

Disclaimer- I don't own any of Teen Wolf

"Lydia what do you think of these?"

I turned around to face my dark haired shopping partner. Kira was holding up a pair of heels– combat boot heels, while trying very hard not to laugh. They were the ugliest shade of a cross between lime green and red. She looked up and around the store to avoid her bluff being revealed, although it was all in vain. I still suppose I could have a bit of fun though, why not?

I raised one eyebrow. "I love them," I said keeping an even tone. "Scott would look fantastic in them, wouldn't he?"

I saw her in the corner of my eye double over laughing for a second before regaining her posture. The store clerk looked over at us curiously, but didn't do anything. The shop we were in was fairly empty, considering it was spring break, and no one really wants to stay in Beacon Hills of they don't have too. I had dragged Kira along as my shopping partner to the mall, making sure to take advantage of the lack of people. Not to mention that all of the spring sales were coming through.

I glanced around the store one more time before making my decision. Oh well. "Kira come on, I don't really see anything here, do you?" I asked.

Kira didn't hesitate for a moment. "Nope. Let's go." she replied. She sprung into step beside me catching her eye at a restaurant. The Great American Cookie shop to be exact.

I smiled to myself amused at her sweet tooth. "After Nordstrom. Promise." I whispered. I saw her eyes light up along with her smile. It was almost a tradition for us to go there after shopping. But only when we are all done.

I clicked my heels over to the casual dresses section, interested to get some new floral patterns. I saw Kira trail along behind me, taking in all of the store for nearly the tenth time.

"So," Kira piped up, "You know that project we have in health class?"

I thought briefly about it. Yeah, I was doing mind on dementia, although I hadn't decided in which type yet. "Yeah what about it?"

Kira's attention was partially captured by a red plaid skirt. "I don't know I was just wondering who your partner is." she replied casually.

I thought for a moment. I had just thought I'd work on my own for this one. But then again that's how it's been for a while. Not since Allison died at least. I suppose I figured it was easier and faster to work alone. "I don't know yet." I said.

Kira brought her focus to me, eyebrows raised in shock. "Really?" She asked.

"Well yeah. I mean I tend to work on my own most of the time, I just find it's easier in the end." I said slightly defensive. It wasn't a bad thing was it?

Her face then furrowed into slight confusion. "Oh come on Lydia that's not true. You and Stiles work really good together." Her face lit up a bit. "Hey you guys would be great partners!"

I felt blood rush into my cheeks all of a sudden at the mention of Stiles. I hid it by turning my face entirely to a royal blue lace dress. "What makes you say that?" I asked. I tried to muffle my voice by pushing my head further into the clothing rack.

"Oh my gosh are you kidding? You guys are basically the brains of the pack. Not to mention you both research nearly everything, and you both always figure it out together. Both of you are a great team. I mean, the whole pack is a great team, but especially you two. Well, everyone has a different set of skills and everything, but you guys are definitely the brains." Smiling slightly, she picked the plaid skirt off the rack. "You two always get through it together, you guys are a good team." Kira added.

My face was burning, and I was trying to hide it, as well as the blush in my voice. "Hmm, really? I don't we are any better of a team then the rest of the pack." I said, with my heart deflating a bit. I really do wish we were all Kira was making us out to be.

"Yeah, Scott and I had a whole conversation about it, all while you were facing Valack, well about the book I mean. I mean, back to then at least, with no super strength, no super speed or anything like that, but you guys have stayed alive together. And you guys are always relying on each other, I mean there's barely anyone that can do what you two have done. And–" Kira cut off suddenly looking right at me. I tried to hide my blush, but it was too late.

"Oh my God. You love him don't you?" Kira asked. I looked her in the eyes. It was no use trying to hide my feelings about the spastic boy any longer, Kira just saw right through me.

"Yeah I guess I am." I replied.

"Why haven't you told him?" Kira asked. She looked excited, confused, and almost relieved all rolled into one.

I shrugged. "Stiles just doesn't feel about me that way. But it's okay, I mean I just want him to be happy, and I think he's happy without me, and that's okay, I know I'm definitely not his best choice you know and–"

"Oh God Lydia would you stop thinking!" Kira cut off. "You wanna know something? He's still in love with you more than ever. And everyone knows it." Kira and I had made our way over to the dressing rooms, so we now sat in the waiting chairs outside of them.

I sighed. "Trust me, he's moved on." I leaned back a bit on my chair, while trying to mask how I really felt. In truth, I felt like running away.

Kira looked at me as if I was mad. "Why do you think he broke it off with Malia! Why do you think he went to save you from the Nogitsune when he was nearly dead? Why do you think he's stayed by your side for all of this time? Why do you think he has never left you behind? Why do you think he saved you at Eichen?" Kira huffed mildly agitated I couldn't see her point. "Lydia how could he not love you through all that?"

I looked up at her, as fragile as glass. "Because he knows that through all that, I'm broken, and I don't deserve him. He deserves much better than anything I've got to offer." I looked down at my hands. I still had that blue lace dress, and I thought about Eichen house.

"Lydia. Hey. Guess what?" I looked up at Kira. "Have you ever thought that yeah, you're broken. But so is he. And maybe he wants to be with you, because he's just as broken as you are. And maybe, just maybe, together, you can fix each other. That's what love is, knowing that somebody is broken, but not only wanting to be with them, but wanting to fix them. In the end, it makes you both happy, and God you love each other. I think you can fix each other. It's time for you both to be happy. Is that what you want Lydia?"

Wow. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it before. I wiped at my eyes and nodded at Kira. She was absolutely right. "I think you've been hanging out with Scott too much." I replied with a watery laugh. "How long have you known?" I asked.

"Long enough," she smiled.

I huffed lightheartedly. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Sorry, I didn't think the girl with the genius intellect could be so blind." Kira laughed. "Now you better try that on, I can't have come in here for nothing!"

I laughed walking into the dressing room with the blue dress on my arm.

It was the last day of spring break. Last night to be exact. I was lying on my bed staring up at my ceiling, deep in thought. I love Stiles, I do, but there was one thing stopping me from running into his arms. Fear. I tried to go to bed, but I couldn't, instead glancing at my clock every few minutes.

I sighed in frustration. I had been going back and forth all night, and it was now 3:14 AM, on the first day back to school. I got out of my bed and headed down the stairs to get myself a cup of coffee. If I couldn't get to bed, I might as well start getting up.

As I was walking down the steps blindly, I felt a sharp twist in my ankle. I tripped down the stairs, and eventually fell. My ankle throbbed as I turned on the light to get a better glance at it. I could see the skin beginning to swell on my right foot. Fantastic.

I grabbed a pre-made Starbucks frappuccino from the fridge, picked up a textbook, and delicately put myself on the couch. I propped up my foot on the coffee table along with some pillows as I began to reread the textbook. I didn't even absorb any of the information, I just read the words.

Walking to my fourth class of the day, I wasn't exactly in a great mood, so I figured it was better to stick to my thoughts. My only two pairs of flats had decided to not be found, so I went for a low pair of ankle boots, partly to hide the swell.

I walked to the class slowly, still tired, and still in deep thought about my dilemma. Yeah I love Stiles, and he may love me too, but what about after that? What happens?

I've never been in a relationship where I cared about someone, and I didn't get hurt. So yeah, I'm scared. Because when you accept that you love someone, it gives them all the power to hurt you more.

Because that's what Jackson did. He left. In the end, I didn't even know I cared about him all that much until he left me in the dirt. Heck, even with my dad, it wasn't romantic at all, but I love him as my father, and he just left my mom and I.

But for this, I know exactly how much I love Stiles– I love him with everything I have. I just don't think I can go through any of that again.

"Lydia? Hello?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Malia and Kira in front of me. "Yeah I'm here. Sorry I'm just really tired this morning." I said. Class started and I sat down at my desk and watched the teacher, not really paying any attention. What was this, my biology class?

I put my elbows in the desk and sat my chin on my hands, putting on the facade of a good student. I would now and then readjust my ankle, tilt my head, or drum my fingers on the desk. I couldn't really find the energy to focus on the class.

"Miss Martin, would you please enlighten the class with your interpretation of the reading from over spring break?"

I blinked. "Yes," I started slowly. "Book 1 of War and Peace right?" I scrambled my brain for the right words. "Well it definitely was a good start of the book." I replied.

"Yes indeed it was." the teacher said and kept on teaching. I tried to focus on my classes for the rest of the day.

It was 2:06 AM. Again. I had gotten myself through school, but I fell into a nap when I got home. And now I couldn't get back to bed.

My ankle had throbbed through the entire day, so I had gone home after 5th period. My only classes after that were the ones I was way ahead in. I hadn't seen Stiles, so it have me more time to really think about him. This was a lot of new information to process, and I've still been going back and forth.

I tiredly just switched on the TV and found the news. The headline was about a gas leak at an apartment had killed a kid who was 22. His family was talking about how much they loved him, and how he always made everyone happier. I was about to switch the channel when they showed his face– he looked very similar to Stiles.

My breath caught in my throat. That could have been Stiles. There could have been a carbon monoxide leak at his house. It could have been anyone.

I looked back at the boy's mourning family, who all wished they had had just a while longer with him. But they could never see him again, hear his voice again…

Something inside me snapped. I couldn't breath. That could have been anyone. And I'm sitting on my couch because I'm afraid of getting hurt. But what was the point? What if I never got to see Stiles again.

I started to dial his number. I pressed my phone to my ear. On the second ring he picked up. "Hello?" Stiles asked, his voice still laced with sleep.

"I'm coming over now." I told him.

I walked out of my car and up the driveway of the Stilinski house. I could not lose my nerve now. The Sheriff's car wasn't there, so I knew it was just gonna be Stiles and I. I knocked in the door once before opening it to reveal Stiles just sitting on a chair, slightly nerve-wracked in his pajamas.

He looked relieved to see I was in one piece. Also fairly annoyed. "Lydia it's three in the morning what the–"

"Stiles you need to shut up because I'm going to tell you something, and I better do it before I lose my nerve." I spoke clearly.

His jaw shut and he looked at me with a

confused and expectant expression, as to say, "okay go for it".

I took a deep breath. Moment of truth. "Stiles, you need to listen okay. So I've been pack back and forth all day, all night for the past 72 hours because I love you. And I've realized that there might be a chance you feel the same about me. But I've been so closed off because everyone who I let in rather leave me or hurts me, or a combination of both. But on the other hand, I'm happy with you, all the time, but when I am, I can't help but love you and let you in. So I've waited, and waited, and waited to make a decision. To be happy, or to stay closed off. And with everything going on, everything that we've been through, it's not like there's ever a good time. So usually, when I finally get my nerve, I back off because I convince myself that there are more important things. But Stiles, I just saw this boy on the news, and he just died, from a carbon monoxide leak and that could be anyone okay? So for me, what if that was you, and what if I waited for too long. What if I never heard your voice again, because I was scared. So you know what, Stiles Stilinski, I'm in love with you. I'm hopelessly in love with you and I don't know what to do with myself, I'm a mess. But maybe, just maybe, I owe it to myself to be happy, and I'm happiest when I'm with you. And we get through everything together Stiles, we make a pretty good team. "

I was done and out of breath. I looked straight at the poor boy and his expression was blank, like he was still absorbing this information.

And we stayed that way for a minute or two, just the two of us. In silence.

"Okay," I started, my confidence draining at record times, "I'm really sorry, I didn't really stop to think that you didn't feel the same way, but that's okay, I've got to get home and–"

I was cut off by the sensation of warm lips on mine. I leaned in for a second, before Stiles pulled back, a look of light on his face. I caught my breath and he looked at me.

"Lydia, I really, really love you. And I feel the same way, I promise." He said. I hugged him tight.

"Oh thank God. I was really thinking I had gotten myself into a real mess this time," I laughed. "Oh God I love you too." I said to him.

He stepped back and sat into the couch, pulling me down with him. "So what was the initial 'aha' moment that led to this emotional spill at 3 AM on a Tuesday?" Stiles asked.

I thought about my shopping trip with Kira briefly smiling. "Well let's just say spending spring break in the company of Kira is a great way to broaden one's introspection." I laughed. "But I've known for a long time now."

He thought for a second, a smile plastered upon his face. "And how long is a long time?" He hummed.

I blushed. "Since stopping panic attacks became my medical specialty." I quipped.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Woah that long?" He laughed. "And you didn't think to tell me?" He feigned hurt as he wrapped his arm around me. I nuzzled my head into his neck. "Nah it's okay, I'm lucky I have Scott to push me around. It's good that we're together now right?"

I clasped his hand in mine. I smiled, happy that I could do this. "It's better than ever. "

THIRD PERSON POV

Scott saw across the hallway a new couple on the second Tuesday of April. He looked to his girlfriend and grinned. "About time." He said.

Kira looked at them with a lighthearted expression. "Wow it took them long enough," she put her hands on her hips, "I was starting to think the plan wasn't going to work." She said.

Scott beamed at the site of Stiles and Lydia smiling brightly at each other, and holding the other's hand as well. "Nah I had some faith. Besides, those two are good together."

Kira laughed a bit. "No super hearing, or super strength, but they get through it together." She recalled.

Scott turned to face the Kitsune. "So Couple #1 is done, who's next on our list?" He asked. She thought for a bit.

"Phase two is definitely going to be your mom and the Sheriff. Oh geez that's not gonna be too hard I hope," Kira said. Scott laughed. "I don't know, our team is pretty good ya know? Those two have loved each other for years, and our plan definitely worked. We can do this."

Kira gave Scott a high five as they laughed together again. "Okay, Phase two here we come!"


End file.
